


Banging Knuckles

by shanjedi, tacchans



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Lightplay, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Space Magic, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacchans/pseuds/tacchans
Summary: It's a well-known fact that the Drifter's damn good with his hands. Gotta be, in his line of work.He challenges you to try be better.





	Banging Knuckles

“Naw darl, not quite right,” he’s got a roguish smirk and far too much presence of mind left, considering you’re sitting idly with his cock buried in you and you’ve been running your light over his bare chest. You scrape the back of a fingernail gently against his nipple - you know he’s damn sensitive there, know that it makes a fantastic target - and he hisses  _ “Good”  _ and you can see his hands twitch in their restraints as if to try grab you. You try your best to abort the stutter in your hips at his compliment, but by his smirk you know that he felt it.

"Listen _kitten_ , you've really got to think less, it's easy." Lashes flutter as he rolls his hips slightly, his bonds not allowing much movement - you’ve bound his legs too, tied him spread-eagle to the frame with some rope you know he keeps for this exact purpose as you repeat the motion with more light - this time void - sucking the heat out of him and he stutters out a moan.

"C’mon, darl, like watching your Light out on my field, now don't be scared to use it for me now." A soft prickle of Arc at your fingertips against his lips, prodding the smirk there, anything to get him to stop talking. You need to focus after all.

You fill your hands with burning solar and scrape them down over his ribs, watching the marks that appear after them - payback for the handprints he’s left before, you reckon - repeating the motion again over his nipples, then pinching them for good measure and even though he can see your movements plain as day you still feel the shudders go through his body.

No element of surprise for him but he still can't help it, it feels _delightful_ to be filled with someone else's Light. Pushing and pulling, an ebb and flow of power and it's not even a struggle. He's breathless but he still levels you with a desperate gaze and you’re not sure if he’s begging or challenging. "Is that all you got?"

You huff a laugh - he’s always down for a challenge and never knows when to quit even tied to a bed. You slowly begin to ride him, setting a just-too-slow pace while resting your palms on his chest and directly funneling Void through them, taking and keeping his Solar light before venting it out over your shoulders to keep the cycle going, a conduit of sex and Light as you instinctively speed the pace of your hips up, wetly sinking down onto him, grinding down every few thrusts. And then the idea comes to you as you press your nails into his skin, half-moon indents reddening and suddenly you aren’t venting his Light out, you’re using it to slick his way inside you, rippling with your muscles and heating the both of you from the inside.

Void to pull it out of him like some sort of light vampire; cold causing him to involuntarily flinch away. And you ride him like the goddamn cowboy he is as his moans pick up a notch - and damn, isn’t that satisfying - and you push his own solar light back through your body to where you’re joined, adding just enough heat to nicely burn and ripple about the two of you.

He gets goosebumps and chuckles shakily, he wasn't ready for his own Light to be used against him - didn’t even think you’d know how to do it. Hands sliding up around his neck, not pressing, just threatening, nails scoring against his adam’s apple, still sending your Void into him. Leaning to drag your teeth and tongue over his chest and he truly laughs, bucking up to feel the almost unbearable heat surrounding him.

At this point you’re bucking wildly on him, light flaring out in all directions as it takes all the brainpower you have in the face of this pleasure to keep control of what manipulation you are doing and the sound of wet flesh coming together is ringing throughout the room obscenely and - oh, shit, you’ve accidentally burnt through his restraints but at the moment you can’t bring yourself to care as he brings his legs up behind you and starts to thrust in earnest.

You reckon you must look mad from where he is, gold-and-purple Light swirling about your body, sweat plastering hair to your body and your body’s movements only emphasised as your rhythm is offset by his own.

"Am I as good with my hands as you are?" It's a tease, a poor one at that, but the spirit of competition is what drove you both there. The smoky scent of the charred ropes around his wrist is close enough to gunsmoke and he holds your chin in his hand, sliding his tongue against your teeth.    
"You could do better,  _ pet _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> We accidentally wrote a fic in discord & decided to edit it into an actual thing. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, companion playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5wp7HZ3bbQW0hdzN6ntZVd


End file.
